


Love Bug

by ami_ven



Category: Marvel Cinematic Universe, The Avengers (Marvel Movies)
Genre: Community: writerverse, Established Relationship, F/M, Fluff, Valentine's Day
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-03-19
Updated: 2020-03-19
Packaged: 2021-02-23 09:15:24
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 356
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/23209144
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ami_ven/pseuds/ami_ven
Summary: “I wanted to be sure I wouldn’t miss your special Valentine’s Day dinner.  But I wasn’t expecting… this.”
Relationships: Jane Foster/Thor
Comments: 2
Kudos: 13
Collections: MCU Happy Verse





	Love Bug

**Author's Note:**

> Written for LJ community "writerverse" challenge (valentine's day)

“Oh, my god,” said Jane, stopping short in the apartment doorway. “What is all this?”

There were roses everywhere, of every color, in vases of all shapes and sizes, covering the coffee table, the TV stand, spilling to the floor.

“Jane, you are early!” Thor came through from the kitchen, wiping his hands on his apron. “Darcy was sure you would not leave your lab for half an hour, at least.”

She smiled. “I wanted to be sure I wouldn’t miss your special Valentine’s Day dinner. But I wasn’t expecting… this.”

“Ah,” said Thor. “Perhaps there were too many? Bruce assured me that roses were traditional for this Midgardian celebration, but there were so many colors, I could not decide which you would like best.”

“They’re all beautiful,” Jane laughed. “Thank you.”

“I am almost finished cooking,” he said, “but you still have enough time for a shower, if you wish.”

Jane rose on her toes to kiss him. “You are the _best_ ,” she said, fervently. “And I only got you a silly card.”

“It was most amusing,” Thor assured her. “And Natasha assures me that this day is meant for a man to show appreciation for his lady, should he be lucky enough for one to choose him. So I am honoring the tradition by ‘spoiling’ you.”

“Are you ever,” she agreed, and kissed him again. “I’ll be quick.”

Thor leaned in for a kiss of his own. “There is also another gift – something for you to wear, if you approve. I’ve left it on our bed.”

“Oh?” said Jane, grinning. “I’ll be _real_ quick.”

She kissed him one more time, then headed for their bedroom. Jane had already half-shrugged out of her flannel shirt when she stopped short again, this time with a laugh. There was a new pair of pajamas on the bed, red-and-pink heart patterned bottoms and a t-shirt with a ladybug and the caption ‘ _love bug_ ’.

“Thor, I love you!” she called back toward the kitchen.

“And I you, dearest Jane!” he called back.

Still laughing, she grabbed the pajamas and went to take a very, very fast shower.

THE END


End file.
